fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower
Flower Flower is a common fusion element.It requires Water and Nature.Flower,unlike other elements,has more undesirable effects than damage. Statistics Damage : Medium Defense : Average Speed : Fast Spells Birds of Paradise User shoots birds of paradise that temporarily blur the opponent's vision and deal medium damage. -->Birds of Paradise is a multi projectile spell with a 4 second cooldown.The user will shoot birds of paradise that travel at a fast state.Once they come in contact with players,it will deal 15 ~ 30 damage.Description shows how many birds of paradise are shot. ^Instant Click : 15 x 4 = 60 30 x 4 = 120 ^Charged(0.5 seconds) : 15 x 6 = 90 30 x 6 = 180 ^Charged(1 second) : 15 x 9 = 135 30 x 9 = 270 ^Charged(1.5 seconds) : to the previous ^Charged(2 seconds) : 15 x 11 = 165 30 x 11 = 330 ^Charged(2.5 seconds) : 15 x 11 + 30 = 195 30 x 11 + 30 = 360 ^Fully Charged(3 seconds) : 15 x 13 = 195 30 x 13 = 390 (Has 35% chance to heal the caster by 10 for 7 seconds) The birds of paradise has the ability to blur the opponent's vision for 2 seconds(doesn't stack unless becomes conscious again). *'Note : '''These can be controlled at a limited range.Make sure to use stun spells before shooting them.Water Beam or Vine Trap can help. *'Tip : The birds are quickly casted.Quickly react as they can stack up stun(0.4 seconds). '''Petal Dance User sends down a beam which crushes a random opponent that deals low damage and give an effect called "Silence". -->This is mistaken for a close range spell since it has a close resemblance to it.The truth it,this is a projectile spell with an 8 second cooldown.The user will drag a beam which is not visible to other players(except for party members).This can be charged for 7 seconds,but only for accuracy purposes.After 7 seconds,the caster will let go of charging,and it eventually falls.This will crush a player,dealing 175 ~ 250 damage,also inflicting 1 second stun.Flower petals surround the affected opponent,meaning,an effect has taken place on him.This is called "Silence".This effect,or debuff,has the ability to take away all the special effects from your spells.For example,Vine cannot pull players and heal you,or Deprived Eradication's ability to steal health is disabled,but damage is still done.This debuff will take place on that player for 12 seconds.The signal for the debuff weakening is the flowers fading.Once all flowers faded,it means Silence has already left. *'Tip : '''When in a situation where your spells are in a Silenced state,dont panic.Run to the nearest safe zone and wait for the flowers to fade. *'Note : Silence does not affect Healing Spells' ability to heal(except for Deprived Eradication).The only thing is that it cannot heal party members. *'''Note 2 : '''Silence will affect ALL the spells you have in your inventory. '''Rose Spikes Roses sprout out of the ground,temporarily trapping nearby players in it and hurting them. -->The user will trap ALL nearby players in roses.The roses are curved,making it hard for the opposers to escape.It will also deal damage over time as there are spikes protruding.This will deal 30 ~ 64 damage for 4 seconds(double damage per second.)It will deal 240 ~ 512 damage.This is the highest damaging spell of Flower element.This is a close range spell with a 13 second cooldown. Rottening Garden Nearby flowers stun opponents and rotten,stealing health and disabling stamina production that also carry poison. -->Rottening Garden is a healing spell and is based on lifesteal with a 16 second cooldown.The user will stun and pull all opponents in a clicked area.There forth a garden grows.Which rots after 3 seconds.This will steal 3% hp for 8 seconds(3% per second).It will steal 128.88 or 128 health.A barrier,as big as Gravital Globe,is created to prevent kill stealing.This will deal damage to the opponents who tend to go out.50 ~ 90 damage per touch to it.The barrier disappears after 5 seconds.This occurs the Stamina Production Disability debuff,where stamina will not reproduce after use *'Note : '''The Stamina Production Disability also carries a poison which will worsen once hit by projectiles(13 per poison dmg and +5 for multi projectilesupand +40 for the rest of the spells) '''Fairy Rings' User traps all nearby players in fairy rings and summon pixies to strike them,dealing high damage. -->This is an ultimate with a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown.Players nearby are trapped in fairy rings where pixies strike them repeatedly.Each strike deals 25 ~ 65 damage.8 repeats and it will deal 200 ~ 520 damage.